cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barry
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Having fun, romance, Hugo's heroism, music|dislikes = Danger, secrecy, Red Bird|fate = Becomes the prince of Basel's Garden}} 'Barry '''is a supporting character in the feature film, ''Animal Planet and in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's the youngest son of Benjamin and Abby and the younger brother of Flash. Background Barry was born in Animal Town and resides in an apartment with his parents, uncle and older brother, Flash. Like his brother, Barry hangs out with his best friend, Fido. He met Fido at his elementary school during recess. A strong friendship began to form after they played on the playground and eventually discovered that they lived in the same apartment. After school hours, Barry would try his best to help Flash, since the latter idolizes him, greatly. During Barry's childhood, an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird infiltrated Animal Town and took residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano. He began to mercilessly exterminate mammals that intrude in his lair. It was not long enough until Red Bird became an increasingly-dangerous threat to the mammals. The ATPD failed to keep Red Bird in jail, so to ensure safety in Animal Town, King Basel ordered the citizens of the city to remain inside their homes until the threat has been eliminated. Out of fear, Barry hopes to keep his family and friends in safety until Red Bird has been apprehended. Personality Barry is shown to be Flash's eager to please little brother and a child who loves to play with his close friends and relatives. Barry, however, tends to get easily anxious and has a complicated time explaining his anxieties to his relatives. He is still however, very kind and loyal to everyone he meets. Barry is rather shy when greeted but his playful and loving side will be shown. He socializes with someone by playing a game with them or engaging into a conversation with them. Barry is fairly intelligent and always provides considerable wisdom for his relatives and friends. For example, in the episode ''Overlioned, ''Barry tried to tell his brother Flash to be honest with his friends he's struggling to say no to them. The other reason why he does it is because he doesn't want Flash to get into trouble. He shows a great degree of sympathy when his brother gets into trouble and is instantly the first one to approach him when he's feeling regret over his actions. Barry is usually the first one to approach his friends when they're in trouble or if they're having a bad day. He always does everything he can to help his friends and fix their problems. Barry isn't described as a coward but as mentioned before he has anxiety issues, a trait that he inherited from his father. When Barry and his family were finally captured by Red Bird, he was petrified over the thought of being killed at a very young age. Barry can be calmed down if he's close to his family. Physical appearance Barry is a slender and small lion cub wearing a red hoodie and blue pants. After becoming the prince of Basel's Garden, Barry is shown to be wearing formal attire whenever he's presenting himself publicly to the kingdom. Appearances Animal Planet Barry is introduced after Hugo and the gang have agreed to fight Red Bird and his army. Before departing from the garden, Ben takes the gang over to his house to meet his family. Barry was initially shy but he began to socialize with the gang when he got to know them more. Barry then bid his family and new friends, a farewell as they departed from the garden. Later in the film, Barry was reunited with his father and began to look up to Hugo along with Flash. Unfortunately, it is revealed that Red Bird was still alive and somewhere in the kingdom. Out of the blue, Red Bird tranquilizes every mammal in the kingdom and takes them back to his lair for immediate execution. Just as Barry and the other mammals thought they were doomed, Hugo returned to Animal Town to battle his foe. Red Bird is defeated and the mammals are freed. One day later, Benjamin is crowned the new king of Basel's Garden with his relatives being officially crowning his relatives, monarchs thus making Barry and Flash, princes of the kingdom. The next day, the gang goes over to Rainforest Town for a concert and Barry is seen dancing with Flash and his best friends. The Nature Dragon: The Series Barry appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Lions Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:African characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Jungle animals Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:Dancers